


Runaway

by Sainty



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, rc9gn
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sainty/pseuds/Sainty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoosh. Eyes wind-stung, feelings of empowerment, the epitomy of freedom. Randy Cunningham was flying, leaving his cares in his wake. Today had been bad in all sorts of ways; Failing a test, getting detention for missing class for a robot fight he nearly lost to, NNS-ing on Howard who had left the room in a rage, he wanted it all to slide down the end of his scarf and off into nothingness behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

_Whoosh_. Eyes wind-stung, feelings of empowerment, the epitome of freedom. Randy Cunningham was flying, leaving his cares in his wake. Today had been bad in all sorts of ways; Failing a test, getting detention for missing class for a robot fight he nearly lost to, NNS-ing on Howard who had left the room in a rage, he wanted it all to slide down the end of his scarf and off into nothingness behind him. He had been mindlessly touring the city of Norrisville for hours, taking time to admire the structure of the buildings, the clouds in the sky as they shifted into new shapes and colors, taking in the sheer thrill of swinging and jumping all on it's own without worrying about dodging deadly blows.

 _Howard_. The name came to mind over and over throughout his day. He wanted to make it up to him somehow....He just didn't know how. He always relied on time to gain Howard's forgiveness, but it's not enough anymore. He needed to be a responsible friend, as well as be a responsible ninja. Was it even possible? Could he really only have one or the other? He knew he was over-thinking such things, as Howard always understood, though not always fully, what being the ninja requires of Randy. He couldn't blame Howard for feeling angry either. He just wasn't used to having Randy ditch out on their bro time. He took a deep breath and began swinging himself higher up towards the top of the tallest skyscraper in Norrisville; a place he'd always wanted to stand upon but never got the chance to.

Everything was painful now. His body from the last robot fight at the school left him with bruises he knew would show up in the morning, not to mention this extended period of active sulking. _I really don't wanna take the suit off when I get home_.....He knew that when he does, the suit's protective layer will be gone and the pain and exhaustion will take it's toll on his body.

 _At least I'll sleep well tonight._ He smiled to himself as he backflipped off a window sill and used his scarf to pull him up onto the roof of the building. Randy took a minute to catch his breath and stretch for a moment, gazing up at the sunset sky in awe. Walking over to the edge and looking down at the small-scale streets and tiny people, the neon signs of night clubs and restaurants like a retro video game on fire, his eyes widened and he gasped out an excited "Bruce....!"

Closing his eyes, he took the mask off, wanting to feel the wind in his hair. He couldn't help but let out a giggle until it turned into a full-blown laughter that got carried away by the wind the second it left his mouth. He felt like a king. He was the ruler of Norrisville! He outstretched his arms, letting the wind blow beneath his hoodie like some kind of small cape.

His eyes shot open suddenly with an idea. He wanted to really fly. Not the kind he'd done earlier today. He wanted to relax, let gravity take him into a new world without planning out the next move right away. He wanted to let go of everything in this final stunt before he goes home for the night. Stepping up on the ledge of the roof, he shuddered with anticipation, a slight nervousness and excitement. Turning away from the ledge, and barely hearing the Nomicon buzz, he outstretched his arms like wings and fell back into nothingness.

Randy resisted the urge to scream and panic as his stomach plummeted up into his throat, keeping his posture and staring at the twinkling sky, the building flying up further into the sky in his peripheral vision. It was thrilling without the suit, he'd never experienced this kind of feeling before, even in the suit, which was balled up in his pocket, ready to whip out when he was getting nearer to the ground to make for a safe landing.

Tears escaped his eyes from the contained adrenaline, all the contained negative emotions he's held in all day, and partly because they were so dry to begin with. The Nomicon buzzed again. He allowed his eyes to drift shut and thought about Howard and what he was going to say tomorrow. They were going to go to the Bucket and then hit the Game Hole and then to Randy's house for a sleepover for more video games and talk about stupid things that don't really matter and finally---He opened his eyes and smiled, so confident, so filled with bliss, his smile as bright as the fluorescent lights that passed his peripheral vision before it registered to his mind, the nomicon practically enveloping his body in it's red glow of urgency.

"I'm gonna tell Howard I lo--"

 

 _Crack_. Howard tossed a handful of potato chips into his mouth, chewing them between his teeth hard like the way he was gonna chew Cunningham out when he got his stupid ninja butt over here like he absolutely _promised_ he would.Looking at the time, he sighed. 2 hours late. Howard took the TV remote and began flipping channels, his expression not changing as nothing interesting seemed to be on to tide him over for the time being.

"--a 14-year old boy was found dea--" Howard flipped past the news station, until he reached the marathon of sappy chick flicks airing 5 channels in a row. "Oh come on!! It's Friday night, where's all the GOOD movies at?" grunting, he went back to the news channel. "--Been identified as Randy Cunningham, a freshman at Norrisville High School." Howard tensed up at the mention of his biffer. His entire body suddenly turned to ice and found breathing impossible as he read the headline: _Suspected suicide of 9th grade boy._

"It is unknown as to why or how this tragedy has occurred this evening here in front of the Norrisville Embassy Hotel, where 14-year old Randy Cunningham had apparently jumped to his death at approximately 7:45pm today. There was no suicide note found at the scene nor at his home, but investigators are looking into this case further. If anyone has any information to help bring closure to this case, please contact the NPD immediately." 

The chips were strewn across the floor, the remote abandoned in the middle of the living room. Howard had left the second a location was given to him, the front door left wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Crywolf's song, Runaway. Listen here!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NPD68ByTkBU


End file.
